A Night of Food and Drink
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: Very short and cute oneshot! Sindrel and Xelian, her dremora companion, eat and drink together. Of course, Sindrel drinks a bit too much and Xelian is left to take care of her.


Sindrel descended the stairs to find her dremora companion sitting in his usual position on the floor, as if in meditation. She had brought with her a tray of meats, bread, vegetables, and cheese. A bottle of wine was tucked under her arm, not yet open. Setting the food items down on the table against the wall, she sauntered over and sat down on the stone floor next to him. She studied him for a few seconds. He made no move or noise so she assumed he was unconscious. She didn't know if this was something dremora do to rest but being immortal, she wouldn't have been surprised. Leaning in a bit, she peaked at his face. Though his features remained sharp, as all dremora had sharp features, his expression was calm. Something she never noticed before that caught her eye was his lashes. He had pretty lashes, for a man. Well, a dremora, but still. His skin seemed as though it would be rough and even when he was calm his eyebrows were always furrowed, so seeing his thick lashes up close seemed to throw everything off. Reaching a hand up, she went to rouse him. Before she could touch his arm, his eyes shot open, startling her. He was staring right at her, leading to her wondering if he had been awake the entire time. She blushed in embarrassment and a sheepish smile fell on her lips.

"What do you want, mortal?" he asked flatly.

"Would you care for something to eat?" Getting up and going back to the table, she pointed at the food. He didn't answer, nor did he make a move to get up. She picked up the things and brought them to him, offering with a wave of her hand.

No response.

Sindrel's shoulders slumped in annoyance.

"Xelian, I wish I didn't have to beg you to eat with me every time."

"I like it when you beg," he replied with a wicked grin, having noticed that she wore that thin white nightgown. If she knew how the gown made him feel, he doubted she'd ever wear it again.

"You would like that, wouldn't you," she muttered with a flushed face. Comments like that made her wonder if that's a dremora's way of flirting. She started imagining the thought of her begging while in a sexual situation with him. The thought was pushed from her mind as soon as it entered it. Shaking her head, she uncorked the wine and began to chug it. To hell with etiquette.

Xelian began to poke and pick at the food, testing each bite at first as he always did. She watched him continue that for a few minutes as she continued drinking, until finally he threw caution to the wind and scarfed down the whole platter's contents. The two sat there. He ate while she drank.

Within an hour, Xelian began having to stabilize the drunken woman. She was laughing belligerently, swaying to and fro next to her companion. She was halfway through her third bottle of wine.

"Cliffracers are the rats of the sky, I swear! Hic! I should concoct some sort of repellent for the vermin if I go back to Morrowind, I'd make so much gold!" Sindrel declared, swaying into his side. Thankfully, he had taken off his armor before she had joined him in the basement, otherwise it probably would have scraped her up every time she fell over him.

"I don't think I understand what you're going on about," he told her, pushing her back up. How a vampire could even get drunk was beyond him. "Why did you drink so much?"

"Because… hic… I miss Lucien," she confessed, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes. Xelian rolled his eyes. She turned and clung to him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "You won't leave me, will you? Hic."

"I can't, even if I wanted to," he groaned, rubbing his temples. Sindrel's face beamed up at him, her eyes glazed over from drink.

"You don't want to leave me?" She asked gleefully. He frowned at himself, realizing he did indeed phrase it that way. He was growing far too soft from being around this woman all the time. Refusing to answer her question, he huffed in annoyance. She hugged him tightly with an inebriated smile plastering her face. She was a very affectionate drunk. "Thank you, hic, for being with me. I appreciate you."

The woman's grip was beginning to loosen and she slid down into his lap. The last time her face was down there was in that very erotic dream he had a while back.

"You smell good," she murmured from his lap. He had no idea how to respond to that. Her position was begin to evoke the steamy images of the dream within his mind. Instead of thinking of the woman in his lap, and that damn dream, he went for a swig of the wine himself.

"Do you dremora ever dream?" She asked with slurred speech, looking up from his lap. Xelian nearly choked on the wine, sputtering it all over her, staining her white nightgown with splotches and speckles of deep red. He silently lamented for the nightgown. She was too drunk to notice. "I like it when I dream of flying, like a dragon from those old tales they tell children. Hic."

"Let's get you to bed," he stood up, pulling her dead weight with him gently. She was giggling madly, lulling about in his grasp. There was no way she was going to make it up the stairs on her own. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he picked her up in his arms and marched all the way up to her room. He'd never really been in it before, so he looked about timidly. There was a fireplace though, so that was good. Upon setting her on the bed, she squirmed about, looking down at herself wide eyed.

"What's… hic, what's all over my gown?" She asked, pulling the wine-stained fabric of it up to her face with a scrutinizing glare. "Ugh! What is this?"

"I accidentally—" Xelian began to explain but was cut short when he saw her pulling the gown messily over her head, throwing it away from her. He stared down, mouth open in mid sentence, at the naked drunk woman before him. She lazed back, trying to wiggle under the covers, unsuccessfully, already half asleep. Xelian, assuming she completely asleep already, turned to force himself out of the room before his zealous lustful side showed its face.

"Xelian…" Sindrel sleepily whispered. He growled and turned back to her. Before anything else, he took the covers and pulled them up over her so he wouldn't be tempted to look anymore, or tempted to do anything else. He cursed everything for having to deal with this torture. She padded at his arm with her slender fingers. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Xelian told her, brushing away her copper bangs from her sleep induced face. Now at war with himself, he gathered up the stained gown and went to the kitchen to wash it so she'd wear it again. Hopefully that would help clear his mind.

**Author's Notes:**

**I thought I'd share this little one shot with you. Just a bit of dribble that doesn't really work its way into my main fic, Not Without Thought. Check it out if you haven't, though be warned, there's smut. Let me know how you liked it if you did at all with faves or reviews, and of course, thanks for reading!**


End file.
